Bite me
by xx-Honoka-Chan-xx
Summary: Ce la faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu tout sens de civisme. Depeuis ce jour... Mais ce soir il fera la rencontre d'un ange... Naruto X Sasuke


**Bite me**

Résumé : Naruto Uzumaki est un vampire, ayant été mordu par son enfoiré d'ex Neji Hyuga, il y a 90 ans (imaginé juste l'âge de Naru! XD). Il passe ses nuits à courir les bars (Malgré son âge avancé), à la recherche de nouvelle proie. Jusqu'au soir où il rencontra un ange… ATTENTION RISQUE DE LEMON!

Couples : Flash-back Neji X Naruto, Naruto X Sasuke (Peut-être d'autres couples)

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

C'était une merveilleuse journée d'automne. Le vent était glacial et les feuilles voletaient dans les airs en une pluie colorée. Le jour touchait à sa fin et une légère brume restait en suspension dans l'air. À l'abri de cette température, Naruto regardait ce paysage féérique de la fenêtre de son appartement. Il avait une de ces envies de sortir dehors, observer le couché de soleil, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de chose. Pas depuis ce qu'il lui est arrivé….. Ce salaud de Neji Hyuga! Naruto aurait bien voulu le tuer ce soir-là. L'avoir rendu ainsi était un acte ignoble, venant de sa part. Désormais, il était un monstre, une créature froide et sans cœur.

_Flash-back :_

_-Neji, pourquoi?_

_-Parce qu'il le fallait, mon amour. Tu sais, je t'aimerai toujours. Maintenant nous serons immortels, comme notre amour le sera. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Pas même la mort._

_-__Non, __non__, NON! Tu m'as transformé en monstre! C'est tout ce que tu as fait! Et moi? T'as pensé à moi? À ma vie? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant?_

_-Rien ne va changer Naru! La seule chose qui sera différente se sera que tu ne vieilliras pas. Tu resteras jeune éternellement. Mis à part un petit détail. Tu devras faire comme moi. T'abreuver de sang. De sang humain…_

_-Du… du sang?_

_Fin du flash-back_

Naruto retourna dans la cuisine d'un pas las, plongé dans son obscurité sans fin. La nuit. Elle va bientôt tomber et il pourra enfin sortir de cette prison. Les vampires n'étaient pas rares dans cette ville. Seuls quelques imbéciles ne savaient pas encore qu'il était dangereux de se promener seule la nuit. Ne sachant que faire pour passer le temps, Naruto alla dans sa chambre, trouver une tenue convenable pour sortir. En fouillant dans son garde-robe, le blond aperçue quelques vieux vêtements. Ils étaient empilés dans un carton, ramassant la poussière. Il datait sûrement du temps où il sortait avec Neji. Il apporta la boîte sur son lit et, en pigeant à l'intérieur, en extirpa un jean en cuir moulant. Avec le caractère qu'il avait quand il sortait avec lui, le vêtement était sûrement taille basse. Il chercha un peu plus dans la boîte et trouva un T-shirt noir, sans manche et également moulant. Il prit les deux morceaux de linges et, en prenant une veste qui traînait par-là, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour les enfiler. C'était habillé et coiffé que Naruto sorti ce soir-là, près pour aller au bar.

L'ambiance était chaude et les corps se mouvaient sensuellement. L'atmosphère était électrisante et une forte odeur d'alcool planait dans l'air. Naruto observait les gens tranquillement, assis à une table, une bouteille de saké à la main. Son regard survolait la salle depuis un bon bout de temps. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne trouvait personne d'intéressante, au contraire. Plusieurs jeunes filles le regardaient avec envie et désir, pareil pour les garçons. Le vrai problème était qu'il ne voulait aucun des corps qui s'offraient innocemment à lui. Il cherchait du sang pur et frais, pas le sang du premier venu. Non. Naruto Uzumaki ne voulait que de la qualité, que le meilleur.

Il finit de boire sa bouteille et sorti prendre l'air. La lune était haute ce soir et l'air était encore plus glacial que cette après-midi. Ne voulant pas retourner dans le bar, le blond commença à marcher tranquillement dans la rue. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient dans le vent et le silence était tel que nous aurions pu entendre une aiguille tomber par terre. Un peu plus tard, Naruto arriva à une intersection. Trop ennuyé pour continuer plus loin et trop en manque, il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le bar et se trouver du sang le plus vite possible. Au diable le sang frais. Il en avait trop envie. Arrivé près de l'entrée, Naruto entendit une porte claqué, suivit de rire tonitruant et de protestations. Il se dirigea vers les éclats de voix, ce qui le conduisit à une petite ruelle à côté de la bâtisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui se passait. Trois hommes, dont deux tenaient les bras d'un jeune garçon et le troisième toisait celui-ci de haut, un regard victorieux. Naruto se rappela immédiatement le visage du jeune homme.

_Flash-Back_

_C'était en début de soirée, Naruto commanda une autre bouteille de saké au barman. Il se retourna pour observer la salle. Vraiment, il n'y avait que des imbéciles ce soir. Il prit sa bière et se leva du banc où il était assis. Il essaya de passer au travers des gens mais mission échoué. La barrière que les corps formaient était infranchissable. Il décida donc de la contourner, mais au moment où il rebroussait chemin et il fonça dans quelqu'un. C'était un jeune garçon d'environ 16-18 ans. Celui-ci leva la tête pour s'excuser, mais lorsqu'il aperçue les deux pupilles carmins de l'inconnu il paniqua. Son frère l'avait bien averti de ne pas parler aux inconnus et encore moins à ceux qui avaient les yeux de cette couleur. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un vampire. Effrayé, il tenta de rebrousser chemin lui aussi mais fut repousser et atterrit directement dans les bras de l'autre._

_Naruto qui avait vu le gamin se faire pousser avait délibérément ouvert les bras pour le réceptionner. Lorsque le brun fut dans ses bras, il referma sa prise et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Une délicieuse odeur chatouilla ses narines. Il l'avait trouvé. Il avait enfin trouvé la perle rare qu'il cherchait! Voulant mieux détailler sa future proie, il l'emmena dans un coin de la salle, à renfort de coups d'épaules et de jambes, à l'abri de tous ces gens. Il le plaqua contre le mur et le regarda de la tête au pied. Il avait des hanches fines, un visage sans imperfection, une peau douce et blanche comme de la porcelaine, il possédait une chevelure corbeaux et des yeux pareils à des onyx. Il portait un jean moulant bleu foncé ainsi qu'un T-shirt rose marqué JapanTunning. C'était un réel appelle au viol! Il était tout simplement parfait._

_Le blond rapprocha leur deux corps et alla lui déposer un léger baiser dans le cou. Savourant sans gêne cette odeur de sans pur. Eh oui! En quelques minutes à peine, notre vampire au cœur de pierre venait de tomber amoureux de cette si douce personne. Apeuré par le geste du blond, le jeune garçon sorti de sa torpeur et essaya de se libérer en vain. Il releva le visage et tomba dans les yeux, redevenus bleus, de son opposant. Il se perdit littéralement dans le regard céruléen de celui-ci. Alors que le brun restait hypnotisé, Naruto attrapa doucement son menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un doux baiser. Cela allait faire longtemps que Naruto n'avait pas vécu ce sentiment. Celui de profond bien-être. C'était avant…_

_Se rappelant de la chose qu'il était le blond mit fin au baiser. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à ce garçons. À cet ange qui avait réussi en un regard à lui faire revivre l'amour. Il regarda le jeune garçon, mais pris soudain par une envie de sang, son regard redevint carmin. Se rendant compte de son erreur. Le brun se libéra de l'emprise de Naruto et disparu dans la foule, laissant le blond seul dans ses remords…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Naruto cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur la scène. Le troisième homme s'était avancé et embrassait maintenant le jeune homme à pleine bouche. Celui-ci, écœuré par tant d'audace, lui mordit brutalement la lèvre. L'homme recula vivement en poussant un cri de rage. Il donna un violent coup de genou au brun qui s'étala par terre, plié en deux. L'homme le prit brusquement par le gilet et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il lui empoigna les cheveux et, en les tirant vers l'arrière, vint embrasser le jeune homme, forçant le passage. Le brun tourna la tête sur le côté et essaya vainement de se libérer. Rapidement on lui saisit les poignets et on commençait à le déshabiller.

Soudainement, l'homme qui était assis sur lui fut projeté vers l'arrière, ainsi que ses deux acolytes. Le jeune garçon se releva et regarda derrière lui pour voir qui venait de l'aider. Lorsqu'il aperçue le vampire de toute-à-l'heure, il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou effrayé. De son côté, Naruto ne perdit pas de temps, il revint à la charge empoignant les deux acolytes et les assommant violemment contre le mur de la ruelle. Il se retourna ensuite vers le troisième homme, le sourire aux lèvres, dévoilant ses longues canines, et les yeux rouges sang. L'homme comprenant la situation essaya par tous les moyens de s'échapper mais finit par mourir entre les mains du blond. Ayant accomplie sa mission sanglante, Naruto se retourna vers le jeune homme qui n'avait manqué aucune partie de la scène, désormais plus terrifié que jamais.

Lorsque Naruto voulu l'approcher, celui-ci se recula rapidement, mais ne peut continuer ses côtes lui faisant trop souffrir. Le blond retenta une approche où le jeune garçon le laissa s'approcher, résigné. Le blond prit une grande inspiration et fixa ''son'' petit ange.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-…..

-Eh! Je te parle. T'on-t-il touché ou blessé ailleurs?

-…..

-Tu peux au moins me dire ton nom!

-…. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu m'as sauvé, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour mon sang….

Naruto, choqué par sa réponse, soupira de tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive à lui? Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol froid et fixa son interlocuteur. Devait-il lui dire? Lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui? Non. Il ne savait pas. Comment allait-il réagir s'il lui disait? Pendant que notre blond se perdait dans ses réflexions, le brun lui remarqua cette tristesse dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Voulait-il vraiment le sauver? Curieux de savoir qu'elles étaient les vraies intentions du vampire, mais toujours en gardant une certaine crainte, le jeune homme se mit à genou devant lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et, les lèvres tremblantes, prit une grande inspiration.

-Si tu réponds à ma question…. Je réponds à la tienne. OK?

-…. D'accord.

-Alors? Si tu m'as sauvé toute-à-l'heure, c'était parce que mon sang t'intéressait? N'est-ce pas?

-….

-Réponds-moi. Franchement.

-Non.

-Hein?

-J'ai dit non. Je voulais te sauver par pur volonté.

- Alors, tu ne voulais pas me mordre… Étrange. Et le baiser c'était quoi?

-Ta promesse. Tiens ta promesse.

-….. Je m'appelle Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Et toi?

-Moi c'est Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Joli nom. Maintenant réponds à mon autre question. Le baiser?

-Je….. Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je t'ai vu, tu m'as semblé si… C'était comme si, seulement en te regardant, j'étais tombé amoureux. Je sais que ça fait bizarre venant d'une chose comme moi, mais…

-Chut. Tu n'es pas une chose. Tu es tout aussi humain que nous tous.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis, pour dire ça.

-Oui. Je le sais. Je le sais, car mon frère aussi est un vampire.

-Ton frère est… en est un lui aussi.

-Oui. Et ce que tu dis ne fait que te rabaisser…..

Naruto, surprit par les paroles de son ''nouvel ami'', le regarda tendrement. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire tout mignon et rempli de compassion accroché aux lèvres. Il s'approcha lentement des lèvres du brun et déposa un léger baiser qu'il approfondit immédiatement. Sasuke, tout d'abord perplexe par l'initiative, ferma les yeux et prit part d'une façon quelque peu timide au baiser. Le blond passa sensuellement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de son ''peut-être amant'' pour demander l'accès. Celui-ci le lui donna sans aucune hésitation. Commença alors un ballet enflammé, une lutte pour savoir qui dominerait. Bien sûr, ce fut le blond qui remporta. Naruto prit la taille fine de Sasuke et le déposa doucement par terre, sans pour autant mettre fin au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer, la respiration saccadée. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Sasuke retourna la tête avec un rire gêné.

-Tu sais….. Naruto. Il y a d'autres endroits pour faire ça.

_-Attention lemon-_

Ledit Naruto comprit immédiatement le sous-entendus et prit son ''futur amant'' dans ses bras, comme une princesse, pour l'emmener à son appartement. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, à ce moment, ce ne fut qu'enchevêtrement de jambes, de bras et de vêtements devenus trop encombrant pour les deux jeunes amants. Naruto alla déposer son ange sur son lit et le détailla de plus près. Il était tout simplement sublime, mis à part l'énorme bleu qu'il avait sur l'abdomen. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Et c'était pareil pour le brun. Le blond alla embrasser son amant d'un doux baiser avant de descendre plus bas. Il lui mordilla le cou, déposant par la même occasion, multiples baisers-papillons et suçons. Il continua son exploration plus bas, s'arrêtant au bas-ventre. Ne dépassant pas cette limite imaginaire qu'il s'était imposé. Mordillant la peau plus fortement à certains endroits et en faisant de gros suçons sur ses hanches. Le blond remonta et alla mordiller les deux boutons de chairs dressés. Sasuke gémissait de satisfaction. Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient incroyables. La douleur de son abdomen se mélangeait au plaisir que Naruto lui faisait ressentir.

Celui-ci redescendit plus bas pour aller happer la verge bien tendu de son amant. Il commença de légers vas-et-viens et présenta trois doigts à Sasuke qui les prit avidement en bouche. Il humidifia les doigts au maximum, imitant les mêmes mouvements que le blond sur sa verge. Celui-ci accéléra ses vas-et-viens, allant parfois s'arrêter au gland pour le grignoter. Il ôta ses doigts de la bouche de Sasuke et en enfonça un premier dans l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci remua de gêne, face à cette présence inconnue. Naruto en inséra un deuxième, puis un troisième. Sasuke avait mal. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle douleur. Le blond, lui, se fit plus insistant sur la verge du brun et prépara du mieux qu'il pouvait son petit ange. Sasuke oublia bien vite la douleur et, désormais, criait de plaisir. Il jouit dans la bouche du vampire en criant de plaisir. Naruto ôta ses doigts et se positionna devant lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément, encombré par ses canines qui sortaient malgré lui. Ses yeux carmin révélaient assez clairement le manque de sang imminent du blond et savoir de la chair fraîche juste sous lui ne manquait pas d'éveiller en lui cet appel.

Pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, il pénétra brutalement son amant, provoquant chez celui-ci un cri de douleur atroce. Le blond marqua une pause, pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits mais le sang lui montait trop à la tête. Sasuke ayant remarqué le problème de son amour, se releva avec difficulté pour venir déposer sa tête contre son épaule, laissant ainsi champ libre à Naruto. Celui-ci hésita. Il ne voulait lui faire de mal pas à lui. Il voulue le repousser mais le brun lui tint les poignets.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto….. Tout va bien aller. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Non, Sasuke. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je refuse de te mordre. Je tiens trop à toi….

-Aller. Fais-le.

-Non…..

-Saches que c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'eut guère le temps, car Sasuke lui-même, au même instant, empoigna violemment la nuque du blond pour enfoncer ses canines dans son cou. Le blond voulue résister mais le sang affluant dans sa bouche renversa ses dernières défenses. Il agrippa férocement les épaules pales du brun, lui rentrant ses ongles dans la peau par la même occasion, et bu à longue gorge le liquide chaud qui se déversait dans sa gorge. C'était divin! Tout simplement divin. Naruto avala encore du sang jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles redeviennent bleues. À ce moment, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et délaissa sa prise sur Sasuke, qui retomba sur le lit, et le regarda. Celui-ci était encore plus blême que d'habitude et avait de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts.

Naruto embrassa légèrement son petit ange et commença de légers vas-et-viens, sentant un reflux d'énergie incroyable. Le brun se cambra violemment de douleur, malgré sa faiblesse et le temps que Naruto était en lui. Le blond l'embrassa passionnément et continua sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la douleur, Sasuke ondula du bassin pour faire comprendre à son amant d'aller plus vite. Ce que celui-ci fit sans se faire prier. Ses vas-et-viens si firent plus rapides et plus brutaux. Le brun était aux anges! Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Naruto. Il voulait que le blond aille toujours plus loin et toujours plus vite. Sentant la fin approcher, Naruto prit la verge de son amant et lui fit les mêmes vas-et-viens. Ils jouirent presque en même temps, Naruto étant le dernier.

_-Fin du lemon-_

Naruto remonta la couverture sur eux et prit son petit ange dans ses bras. Il regrettait. Il regrettait d'avoir mordu cet être à qui il tenait tant. Une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue, furtivement rattrapé par la langue du brun.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, Naruto? Tu n'as pas aimé ça?

-Non. J'ai aimé. J'ai même beaucoup aimé. Je sens que plus jamais je ne pourrai me séparer de toi mais…..

-Mais quoi?

-Je regrette de t'avoir mordu, de t'avoir fait du mal….

-Naruto, j'étais consentant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce sujet!

-Oui mais….

-Non. Pas de mais, j'ai dit.

Voulant prouver ses dires, Sasuke alla embrasser son amant tendrement. Naruto se laissa aller à ce baiser, savourant chaque seconde passé avec lui. Il n'était plus seul maintenant. Il pouvait enfin partager sa vie avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour l'humain qu'il était et pas pour le monstre qu'il était.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, avec la merveilleuse sensation que plus jamais rien ne pourra leur arriver. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus seuls, non. Au contraire, désormais ils ne formaient plus qu'un…..

**Fin**

Alors? Vous avez trouvez ça comment?

Reviews please!


End file.
